Hundred Eyes
Hundred Eyes '''is a blind monk in service to Kublai Khan. He is set with the task of training Marco Polo in the beginning of the series. Appearance and Character Hundred eyes is a slim, lightly bearded man, with highly trained and attuned skills in Martial Arts. He has barely any hair, only sporting a patch of hair leading into a ponytail on the back-top of his head. He's a very honorable, no nonsense, man, who shows kindness on some occasions. He is blind yet very skilled within the martial art of Kung Fu. Biography Early Life Hundred Eyes is a Taoist monk trained in the Wu Tang sword style. Before the events of the series, he was a monk in charge of a Wudang Taoist Temple, which was ordered to be razed by Kublai Khan because monks had been harboring refugees from southern China. When Kublai's soldiers came, Hundred Eyes killed 25 of them thus catching Kublai Khan's attention. He was taken prisoner in the hopes that he would be of use to the Khanate, and teach Kung Fu to Kublai's officers. He later attempted escape and in the process killed Subotai Baatur's son, and as a result Kublai forcefully blinded him by having a cobra spit in his eyes. This assured the Khan that he would never escape or find a way out of Mongols' region. He later was leniently made to train the Khan's son in both Kung Fu and Taoist philosophy, and was shortly thereafter named the Khanate Minister of Martial Affairs. Season 1 A Hundred Eyes is introduced as the Minister of Martial Affairs, he is tasked with training the Khan's Military in the art of Kung Fu, including Marco Polo. Though his main task is training he is seen throughout key parts of the series at the Khan's side during major battles, such as the showdown between Kublai and his brother, an assassination attempt on Kublai, and the fall of Southern China. Season 2 Hundred Eyes is reunited with a former lover, Lotus, whom he thought was killed during the assault on the Wudang Temple. In his absence she had trained from his scrolls on the Wudang Crane Style of Kung Fu and served the Song Dynasty, upon discovery that Hundred Eyes (known formerly as Li Jinbao) has taught their secrets to Monguls and 'round eyes' she gives him a choice; return to the Song Dynasty and fight the Khan or duel to the death. Hundred Eyes chooses the latter, still being held under the threat of all Shaolin temples being burned along with their secrets (mentioned in prequel origin story) and engages Lotus in a midnight duel. Though the duel seems even, Lotus starts to gain the upper hand, disarming Hundred Eyes and even paralyzing him through a pressure point, though he is able to overcome this and bring a sword to her throat. In the end, he spares Lotus, telling her to forget her vengeance and walk away. Later toward the end of the season, he is seen participating in the major offensive against the Templar order as well as defending Jingim against Ahmad and rogue soldiers. Relationships '''Marco Polo - '''At first, Hundred Eyes feels that being stuck with Marco is a burden, but eventually warms up to him and even considers him a friend. '''Kublai Khan - '''Apparently these two have a past where Hundred Eyes killed 25 of Kublai's men, they seem to like one another, but hardly show it. Hundred Eyes has shown that he is loyal to Kublai Khan. '''Jingim - '''Prince Jingim was the first pupil of a Hundred Eyes, training the prince from boyhood into adulthood. Their relationship is that of the titular 'Master' and his 'pupil', offering sage advice and friendly conversation. Appearances Gallery Season 1 Season 2 '''Episode 7 Lost Crane 1.png Lost Crane 2.png Lost Crane 7.png Lost Crane 19.png Lost Crane 33.png Lost Crane 41.png Episode 9 Heirs 8.png Heirs 22.png Heirs 28.png Episode 10 The Fellowship 18.png The Fellowship 33.png The Fellowship 39.png The Fellowship 40.png The Fellowship 41.png Quotes " Untrue by an inch, Untrue by a mile. " - Hundred Eyes to Marco Polo while training him in archery. " I fear your mind is following your body into bondage " - Hundred Eyes to Marco Polo before entering Xianyang " ''-I take no honor in this "'' - Hundred Eyes on training Marco Polo - "If the Gods are always watching, we might as well put on a good show." - Hundred Eyes to Kublai Khan "Years ago, you took my eyes. Today I give you the rest of me." - Hundred Eyes to Kublai Khan " How do you revenge a snake? You would be a fool to think only one serpent lays in wait. There is always a deadlier strike to come. One should walk away. " - Hundred Eyes to Marco Polo " I have taught you to blend with every attack. Absorb your opponent. - When water is poured into a vessel - It becomes the vessel. But the Hashshashin are not common warriors. The Old Man trains them to enter the shadow- self, the demon- self. That is their art. How does one absorb such darkness and yet return to the light? Especially one unsure of his place in the world? If you seek and find the assassins, you will need to become the vessel. If you don't go deep enough, they will smell you and kill you. Go too deep and you will not return from Eagle's Teaching. What marks the balance? Certainty of self. "'' '' - Hundred Eyes to Marco Polo Trivia - Hundred Eyes was the first person to kill a main character (Jia Sidao) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters